Ebona
Ebona is in relationship with Aaron. Goddess of Horse and Harmony and Concord and Pottery and Craft and Smith Jewelry History Three Triplets, Goddess. The Oldest, Goddess of Horses. The middle, Goddess of Wolves. And the youngest, Goddess of Polar Bears. They decided to go their separate ways, all to Europe. The Eldest went to the U.K., to become an equestrian, as she loved it very much. The middle child decided she would go to Finland, in search of adventure, and to help the wolf population. And the youngest opted for Svalbard, an island owned by Norway, to learn more about the creatures she was goddess of. The Eldest, whom went by the name of Ebona, loved her sport. One day, a boy of the same age as her, 17, asked for her autograph. She wasn’t exactly famous, but very flattered. Then, he asked her on a date. She agreed, and not long after, they were a couple. A few months later, he proposed. She was taken by surprise, but her heart forced her to say yes. They kept this hidden from everyone, and got married in secret. They felt as long as they were in love, it didn’t matter they broke the law. They were madly in love. What was more important than that? But sadly, Ebona’s performance in her sport became worse and worse. She started never getting gold, and was lucky to get bronze. She confessed to her husband, George, that she missed her sisters, and that she wanted to go find them. George refused, and said that she stayed in England, with him, or leave for her sisters. It was an easy decision. Someone who would rather your unhappy than leave? She packed her bags, and went to Scandinavia, to find her sisters. Meanwhile, the middle daughter, Ylva, was in Finland. She watched wolves, and did as much as she could to help them. A Finnish man, over ten years older than her, at the age of 31, saw her many times. He too loved Wolves. He helped her and the wolves. Soon, she fell in love with him deeply, as did he. However, he had a wife, and a child of 8 years of age. However, he bought her a flat where he could spend time with her. He invited her over, whilst his wife was at work, and they spent ages together. She went into the bedroom by accident, and saw photos of him and his wife, happy. He came in, and kissed her. But his wife came in, and saw them together. She filed for divorce right away. Five days later, she was found dead in a gutter, with slits on her wrists and neck. It was clear suicide. Ylva couldn’t deal with a woman dead because of her. She spent one more night with her lover. In the morning, she suddenly attacked him, before realizing what she was doing. She kissed him, then said he was scum to ever take her and pretty much kill his ex-wife. She left, to find her sisters. Mari-Tyra, the youngest, goddess of Polar Bears, lived in Svalbard. She learnt about Polar Bears in great detail. She saw a young man one night, from Mainland Norway, not knowing the dangers of Polar Bears, without a gun. You see, you may carry a gun in Svalbard, due to the large numbers or Polar Bears. She commanded the Polar Bear to stop attacking him, and she tended to his wounds. She took him to her cabin, to look after him for the night, so he wouldn’t have to journey so far badly hurt. She started to fall in love with her patient, and insisted he was still to hurt to leave. He decided he might as well live with her whilst he was in Svalbard. She was under the impression he loved her. However, when she came home one day, she was upset to find him with a girl. She screamed at him. After he explained that he never loved her, but was grateful for her kindness, she left the home to him, and left Svalbard, hoping to bump into her sisters. The girls were all visiting Germany, before they set off to find each other. In Berlin, they all met in a coffee shop by accident, and were delighted to be reunited. They told each other what had happened. They were happy again. They no longer needed the men they had once loved. They only needed each other. Personality WIPS Weakness: No Peace, or harmony. Apeareance Blonde hsir Relationship Love=None Sex=None Kiss=None Photo rider_by_1tonio.jpg The_Rider_by_DreamSand.jpg Rider_2____by_Akadama_Nuigurumi.jpg 0aef3370aa640779.jpg harmonia_by_aliceatnight-d3dilm9.jpg Category:Characters Category:Daughter of Lupa Category:Single Category:Goddess Category:Horse Category:Harmony Category:Concord Category:Craft